


As Constelações de Lee Felix

by Queen_Eliz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Semana Queen_Eliz Desapegando, Sex, Smut, They're engaged, changlix
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz
Summary: “Era encantador para Changbin como, todas as manhãs mesmo estando rodeado pela luz solar que invadia a sua janela, ele ainda conseguia admirar a beleza das estrelas e constelações.Isso era algo que apenas Lee Felix podia lhe proporcionar.”| Disponível no Social Spirit |
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 5





	As Constelações de Lee Felix

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tenho que agradecer a duas pessoinhas muito fofas que me apresentaram ao grupo e que me apoiam totalmente pra deitar pra eles ahsuhasu. Lê e Lola, obrigada por trazerem os meninos pra minha vidinha <3
> 
> Pra essa fic, eu recomendo que escutem a música [Touch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckuKxzoSkAY) \- JUS2 
> 
> Espero que gostem!

✰ *ೃ

Calor.

Foi a primeira coisa que seu cérebro sonolento conseguiu registrar quando foi puxado levemente do mundo dos sonhos. A dormência de seu corpo sendo espantada aos poucos, conforme os raios solares deitavam sobre sua pele desnuda.

_ “Lix deixou as cortinas abertas novamente” _ assimilou quando, enfim, conseguiu fazer com que suas pálpebras pesadas se movimentassem, ainda que um pouco, para que seus olhos se acostumassem com a mudança de luminosidade. Piscando pesadamente, constatou que estava certo, as cortinas da janela do quarto estavam totalmente abertas.

Não era a primeira vez que Changbin acordava mais cedo por causa do sol entrando pela janela. Ele e Felix moravam em um apartamento no oitavo andar, e se sentiam livres em deixar as janelas abertas durante as noites quentes. Mais vezes do que pode contar Felix havia deixado as cortinas abertas, ele se aproveitava da proximidade da cama com a janela para poder observar o céu antes de dormir.

O moreno se mexeu um pouco, sentindo os lençóis macios contra os músculos de suas costas se movimentando junto com ele, esticando-se para se espreguiçar. Seus olhos se abriram mais um pouco ao sentir um peso extra em sua perna direita, quando desceu seu olhar para a região, encontrou outra perna por cima da sua. A pele leitosa e macia da coxa, exibia as marcas deixadas pelas mãos e boca do Seo na noite passada. Quando seus olhos subiram para mais acima em seu corpo, pode encontrar agora o peso leve e quase inexistente dos braços do Lee em seu estômago.

Felix era um “abraçador” de carteirinha. Ele amava o contato de abraços e demonstrava seu afeto dessa maneira; não era de se estranhar que mesmo durante a noite, e totalmente inconsciente do que fazia, ele também abraçasse a pessoa próxima de si. Como ele conseguia fazer isso e ainda assim não deixar que seus braços pesassem em quem ele estivesse abraçando, era um mistério para Changbin. Minho o disse uma vez que ele apenas não sentia pois já estava muito acostumado.

Agora com os olhos muito mais abertos e com suas células nervosas fazendo todas as conexões necessárias, desviou a atenção das mão fofas do loiro, subindo o olhar pelo antebraço e braço, depositados delicadamente em si; seguindo o caminho para o ombro pontiagudo, a curva bonita e tentadora que o corpo do mais novo fazia na junção de seu pescoço. 

Os olhos do Seo chegaram na maxila pequena e bem definida de seu companheiro; nos lábios grandes e tão macios ao toque, levemente abertos enquanto dormia; o nariz pequeno e bonito; as bochechas fofas, perfeitas para sustentar um aperto leve na região, totalmente salpicada pelas mais lindas sardas que Changbin já viu. As pálpebras muito bem fechadas escondiam o brilho acastanhado que a íris de Felix possuíam, os cílios longos repousavam logo acima de suas bochechas.

Quando terminou o passeio por toda a figura do homem ao seu lado, Changbin soltou um suspiro. Meio maravilhado e meio incrédulo.

_ “Lee Felix era real?” _

Sua mente não conseguia se afastar desse pensamento, ainda mais quando manhãs como essa aconteciam. Nas quais ele se pegava admirando o garoto ao seu lado; o homem dono de uma beleza sem igual, que por tantas vezes era totalmente alheio a isso; tão estonteante que fazia o pobre coração de Changbin vibrar, na dúvida de que tamanha beleza estivesse realmente à sua frente. Que ele era o único no mundo que tinha o privilégio de vê-lo assim.

Por mais que seu imaginário lhe dissesse que alguém como Felix era bom demais para ser verdade — a beleza de seus traços sendo apenas um reflexo do esplendor de sua alma, da bondade que habitava em si e do caráter admirável —, o calor do corpo do loiro, ali junto ao seu, tão perto e confortável era o constante choque de realidade para Changbin. A prova viva de que o mundo tinha alguém tão bom habitando nele.

Que Changbin tinha alguém tão maravilhoso ao seu lado.

O moreno estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos sobre o noivo — e brincando levemente com o acessório no dedo anelar do Lee — , que não notou a vibração sutil dos cílios igualmente claros, sendo desperto aos poucos conforme sentia os dedos do mais velho mexendo nos seus.

— Pare de me encarar assim — a voz baixa de Felix ressoou no peito de Changbin. Sua bochecha esquerda estava esmagada contra o torso forte do Seo, então ele podia sentir o músculo dela sendo puxado para brotar um sorriso tímido no rosto de seu amante.

— Você é lindo, Lixie — Changbin disparou. Ele nem mesmo tinha pensando em dizer aquelas palavras, sua língua apenas despejou-as antes que seu cérebro processasse. Bem, não que fosse uma mentira de qualquer forma, Felix é lindo.

— É assustador você me encarando desse jeito — a voz do mais novo saiu anasalada, ele claramente segurando o riso entre seus lábios. Ainda de olhos fechados, esfregou seu rosto no torso do outro rapaz, envergonhado.

— Bem, é culpa não é minha se parece assustador. Você nem parece que é real! — o Seo deixou seu ponto claro. Sua voz saiu um pouco manhosa, como se ele tivesse ficado magoado com Felix lhe chamando de assustador quando, na verdade, ambos sabiam que era uma brincadeira boba.

Isso arrancou o sorriso contido dos lábios carnudos do Lee. Este que agora, tinha seu rosto virado para cima, olhos abertos e sorrindo para Changbin.

— Você é um bobão, isso sim.

— Agora estou magoado!

Felix riu mais ainda das besteiras do Seo. Era de se esperar que, a essa altura do campeonato, o mais novo estivesse acostumado com elogios. Bem, o loiro não diria que estava exatamente acostumado. Ele tinha ouvido dizerem que quando estava sério seu semblante ficava mais sexy. E mais vezes do que pode contar, escutou elogios sobre seu sorriso, todos diziam que era como ver o Sol.

Changbin concordava, mas para ele, a característica mais marcante de Lee Felix era a constelação que carregava em suas sardas. E ele amava observá-las.

Como agora, com o rosto de Lix tão perto do seu, sorrindo tão grande que deixavam seus olhos em meia lua.  Era encantador para Changbin como, todas as manhãs mesmo estando rodeado pela luz solar que invadia a sua janela, ele ainda conseguia admirar a beleza das estrelas e constelações.

Isso era algo que apenas Lee Felix podia lhe proporcionar.

Levou sua canhota a bochecha dele, deixando seu polegar alisar delicadamente cada uma das manchinhas escuras, sentido o suspiro confortável que escapou do mais novo, antes que tivesse seu pulso segurado pela mão livre de Felix e ganhasse, contra a sua palma áspera, um beijo simples.

Aproveitando da posição, puxou o loiro pra mais próximo de si. Depois de molhar os lábios com a ponta da língua, Changbin permitiu que eles passeassem, e beijassem, toda a extensão da pele do rosto de Felix. Pressionando beijos suaves sobre  _ suas estrelas _ , sabendo que o calor crescente da região seria por conta da timidez do amante.

— Binnie… — foi a única coisa que deixou escapar da boca de Felix antes de tomá-los para si.

Beijar Felix despertava as sensações mais conflitantes dentro de Changbin. O dono daqueles lábios o tinha em sua mão como nenhuma outra pessoa teve, ele podia acalmar os pensamentos turbulentos de Changbin, acolher em seus braços e cuidar quando não se sentia bem. Um toque e ele fazia a raiva do moreno dissipar pelo ar, como se nunca tivesse existido para começar. Um selinho brincalhão e ele conseguia deixá-lo envergonhado, como um adolescente.

Por outro lado, um beijo mais forte e ele tinha Changbin tremendo em suas mãos, desejo consumindo suas células. Tremores leves surgiam em seu corpo, como agora, quando Felix arrastava suas unhas por sua nuca, subindo para os fios em sua cabeça, puxando-os para dobrar o moreno a sua vontade, invadindo sua boca com sua língua morna.

Eles conheciam cada pedacinho um do outro, eles já haviam explorado seus corpos ao limite. Ainda assim, Lix se jogava contra o Seo gananciosamente, quase desesperado para senti-lo. Subindo em seu colo, montando as coxas grossas e pressionando o calor de seu corpo contra o dele.

O mais velho se rendia às vontades de Felix. Sempre foi assim. Seus lábios se moviam em sincronia, já acostumados com os movimentos e a pressão certa. Ele acarinhava as costas do Lee, sentindo as ondulações de sua coluna vertebral, as pontas de seus dedos fazendo a pele bronzeada se arrepiar.

Quando se tornou impaciente, Changbin segurou com força a cintura fina de Felix e os virou na cama, seu corpo musculoso prendendo o loiro de volta nos lençóis. O encontro dos lábios agora era outro; desejoso. Com volúpia e fome. Tão intenso que podia sentir Felix cada vez mais ofegante, tomando poucos goles de ar. Seu coração já batia tão rápido que era possível ouvir o zumbido do sangue sendo bombeado em seus ouvidos.

Apressados, encontraram o lubrificante da noite anterior perdido no meio dos travesseiros. Em meio a choramingos e gemidos, mãos errantes e corpos quentes, se amavam com a mesma intensidade das primeiras vezes. Se derretendo em prazer e por dar prazer ao seu companheiro.

Os movimentos da cintura do mais velho aceleraram com a medida que os gemidos saíam dos lábios fartos do mais novo. Indo mais forte e fundo, as coxas macias e leitosas de Felix estavam fortemente presas contra Changbin, suas mãos pequenas agarravam em suas costas como se fossem seu bote salva-vidas, enquanto um coro de “Binnie… Changbinnie… Binnie…” escapava de sua boca.

O mais velho não se encontrava em um estado muito diferente. Se sentia quente, pelo calor da manhã e pela temperatura do homem abaixo de si, seus pensamentos turvos e preenchidos apenas pelo cheiro inebriante do sexo e de Felix. Sua boca maltratava os lábios do Lee, e quando não se estava roubando o fôlego do mesmo, se concentrava em morder e marcar a pele do pescoço e clavículas.

O frenesi dos corpos suados chegou ao fim com gemidos satisfeitos. Changbin deitou sua testa contra a de Felix, ambos lutando para recompor suas respirações.

Um sorriso preguiçoso se espalhou em seu rosto quando sentiu beijos delicados — muito diferentes dos trocados anteriormente —, sendo depositados em suas sardas. Deixando o moreno fazer o que quiser, se sentindo desossado demais para qualquer outro movimento.

— Bom dia — disse o Seo, sendo contagiado pela gargalhada surpresa que escapou do Lee.

— Ficarei mal acostumado se nossas manhãs foram todas assim — retrucou divertido. O sorriso mais uma vez desestabilizando o outro homem. E apenas com um selinho, Changbin sentia o carinho por ele borbulhando em seu peito — Bom dia, meu amor.

— Hum, nós temos que levantar logo, logo — refletiu, olhando para o despertador na mesa de cabeceira.

Era sábado, eles não tinham planos para o dia, o moreno apenas falou isso para ver Lixie choramingando feito um bebê e exigindo ser abraçado. E, por mais que Binnie revirasse os olhos, ele amava estar nos braços do mais novo.

Ali, na cama, envolvidos numa confusão de pernas e braços, sem saber onde um começava e o outro terminava, Changbin voltou a apreciar seu noivo. O homem bondoso e maravilhoso que carregava constelações nas bochechas.

Changbin não precisava esticar seu pescoço para o céu para ver as estrelas, muito menos esperar pela noite. Tudo que ele precisava era olhar para o lado, Felix estaria bem ali.

✰ *ೃ

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Eu sei que é um shippe que anda vivendo de migalhas, mas são desses mesmo que eu gosto (pra minha alegria e tristeza) kkkkkk  
> ↬ De nenhuma maneira essa fanfic retrata a realidade ou tem o intuito de denegrir ou prejudicar a imagem dos artistas. É apenas um trabalho de fã para fã.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/breathforMX) | [Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/dearladyeliza)


End file.
